You Were Never Alone
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: A short fiction about Raven, the half demon half human girl, and Beastboy, the boy who can morph into any animal. Just a one shot after the series ended. (because I miss Teen Titans and I wish there was a season 6)


My first Teen Titans fic~~ OMG Rae and BB are so OC

anyway, feel free to R&amp;R~!

* * *

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Me-"_

"Raven~"

Raven, the mysterious member of the Teen Titans, was awakened from her meditation by a green-colored fellow. She opened one of her eyes and looked at the direction where the voice came from. She was still levitating, both her hands on the side.

"What do you need, Beastboy?" asked an annoyed Raven.

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet, it's deafening!" the green boy raged.

The blue haired girl stopped her meditating and stood straight. She dusted her cape and faced her friend with a raised brow. "Starfire and Robin are out on a date and Cyborg visited his friend."

Beastboy sighed deeply and sat on the floor. "I should've went with Cyborg. No offense, Rae… but you're too… uhm… boring."

Raven pretended that she wasn't affected. She had her poker face on and said, "Don't worry, I'm not offended. Anyway, I'll just be at the rooftop." She walked past Beastboy and proceeded to the door. Deep inside, she was hurt when Beastboy said such thing. It's not like she was some killjoy. She was just different. She wants to have fun too but she had to keep her emotions in control. She wouldn't want her precious friends to be endangered now, would she?

Beastboy, on the other hand, sat down and took the remote from the table. He slouched on the couch and opened the television in hopes of finding something to entertain him. "I wonder what's on right now…"

Meanwhile, the blue haired Titan went straight her room rather than the rooftop. After a while, she lost the will to meditate and went inside her dark room.

"Am I… creepy?" She looked at her mirror and saw a pale girl with violet bluish hair and a diamond shaped chakra on her forehead. "I'm still… human… right?" Looking at herself, she realized how different she was from the others. "Starfire's an alien but she doesn't have any difficulties blending in… Robin's the leader… Cyborg is happy-go-lucky… and…."

Raven did not continue her statement. She was thinking about what she thought about the green-haired boy. She remembered that his real name was Garfield Logan. It was when they met the Doom Patrol that they found out. The said group was his second family. They were his first group. She was thinking what would've happened if he didn't leave them… or if she did not go to earth to escape her father's wrath.

"I made friends here… but… was it worth it? Was it worth it to involve them? He will come back… certainly…" Her head was down, with tears on her eyes.

"Argh! There's no show that I can watch! Cooking shows, talk shows, sports…" Beastboy sighed and turned the TV off. He then thought of something. "I wonder what Raven's doing? But then again, she' rather be alone… AH! I can't stand it!" the young boy turned into a dog and ran as fast as he could to find his friend.

Raven was now lying down on her bed, her arm covering her eyes. Tracks of dried tears were evident on her face. She fell asleep and was making a pained expression.

Beastboy knocked on her door, hoping that she would spend time with him. "Rae! Are you there? I went to the rooftop but you weren't there. Hey, Raven? Rae? Are you there?" A few minutes passed and still there was no answer. He opened her door and found it open. "That's odd… I know she would always lock her door…" He went inside her room and tiptoed his way deeper into the dark. "As always… this place gives me the ultimate creeps… I have to remind myself not to enter without her permission or something… I don't want to get myself in trouble… that reminds me—"

Before the young boy was able to continue his words, he heard the blue haired girl's moans and that got his attention immediately. He quietly approached her and sat beside her. "Now that I see her sleeping, I find her… attractive…" He brushed her hair and revealed her troubled face. "I wonder what's wrong with her…"

Beastboy's eyes followed wherever she turned. She would turn to the right, then to the left, leaving the green boy a tad bothered. "Raven…"

"Everyone… please… please do not hurt them… No… please… NO!"

Raven stood up suddenly, her face wet with sweat. She bumped into Beastboy which both of them to cringe in pain. "Owowow. Rae, why'd you that?" The green boy was massaging his sore forehead while looking at Raven.

"I should be asking you! Why are you in my room?!" Raven's eyes were glowing and her powers were making Beastboy levitate.

"Oops…." Before he could react further, he was already thrown outside by Raven's dark power. She let go of him and he fell on his bottom. "Hey Rae! Sorry! I didn't mean to go inside your room! I just… I just want to spend time with you! You're always locked up inside you room… so, I figured that maybe you and I can eat somewhere or just hang out at the park?" Beastboy wasn't really hoping that she would agree but he was shocked that Raven opened her door and was just standing still.

"What did you say…? You… want to spend time… with me?" Indeed, Raven was dumbfounded. She never thought she'd hear this from Beastboy.

"Of course! Y-you may be creepy but we're still friends, right?"

The young boy flashed a toothy smile at Raven. "Let's go?" He offered his hand to which the pale girl took without hesitation.

They walked towards the park, still hand in hand. The girl was blushing and the boy was smiling with glee. "Beas—I mean, Garfield…"

Beastboy stopped walking and looked at Raven confusingly. "What did you just call me?"

"I said, Garfield…."

"…"

"…"

"R-raven…" Beastboy awkwardly smiled at the girl. "I totally forgot that Elastigirl mentioned my name in front of you guys…." He scratched his head as he saw Raven giggling a bit. "Woah! Rae! You're smiling!"

"Wha…? I wasn't…!" Raven blushed and hid her face with the hood on her cape.

"Come on, Cy and I already saw you laughing… inside your mind…"

"I know…"

The two sat at a nearby bench where countless children were playing. Raven observed the children who were happily enjoying the time of their lives.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Beastboy asked as he swayed his legs as he sat.

"Yes…"

"Why… were you having a nightmare?"

"It's nothing. I just… remembered what happened before… and also…"

"…and also…?"

"Also… what you guys thought of me…"

"What made you think that? Was it because I said you were boring?"

"That too… but… I was thinking if it was a good idea that I got you guys involved. I mean, it's true that I don't think about it too much but whenever I do, it just… makes me feel like I was a horrible person."

"Rae, do you remember what I said when your birthday came up?"

"Yes… you said that… you all were glad that I was born…"

"That was true, okay? I meant that… I did not regret loving you."

"What…? What did you say…?"

"Raven, I… love you…"

"But... how about… Terra? Y-you love her… right?"

"The right word is _loved. _Rae, don't tell me you didn't notice how much I'm clinging to you or when I keep bugging you. Don't tell you haven't noticed that?"

"I… I actually did… but I thought it was because I was fun to tease or something…"

"Raven… Don't give me that. Many people can hurt you. Even that Malchior guy… But I won't… at least I always try not to…"

"Beastboy…"

"You can call me Gar, Raven. You're the only one who can."

"Alright then…"

The two spent their time at the park longer that normal. Raven's head was on Beastboy's shoulder and their hands were intertwined. "Don't you think it's a bit out of character for us to…?"

"Nah, I don't think so. We're humans. We gradually change. I'm not surprised that you're not hitting me today… or getting all edgy because of me…"

"Maybe I just realized that you guys were the best things that happened to me… and… I want to give it a chance…"

"Give what a chance?"

"Spending time with you guys more? Remember the white cape? It means that I'm free from negativity."

"Ah… so that's what it means… I do hope you always wear white…"

"I will…"

A few hours have passed and finally the Titans are back home. Starfire and Robin, who were holding hands, came inside the living room and saw Cyborg standing still, his back facing them.

"Friend Cyborg, what are you looking at?" The alien girl asked. "Is there something the matter, Cy?" Robin followed.

"Not a problem… a revelation…"

The three were now looking down on the two who were sleeping side by side on the couch. "When… did this happen?"

"I have no idea, Cy… I have no idea."

And a lone red rose was found between Beastboy and Raven's hand.

* * *

Rubbish XD XD XD


End file.
